undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead/Episode 6
This is Episode 6 of Lee Dixon and Lee Everetts The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead. This episode is done by Lee Everett Episode 6 "Hey Governor open the wall I got one of them" Shumpert said. The governor opened the door and smiled. "You again, you either must like it here, or you are a complete dumbass" The governor said while looking at glenn. "Untie me and I'll tell you idiot" Glenn said. The Governor kicked Glenn in the face "NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT" he said. "Take him into the interrogation room Shump, and don't be afraid to cut off a limb or two" The Governor said. *Cue theme music* "Hey Rick we are running low on supplies so I'm gonna take Ken and do a supply run" Maggie said. "Okay Maggie, be on your look out and make sure not to die" Rick said. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen" Ken said. "Okay big man on campus let me just say goodbye to Glenn and we can leave" Maggie said. Maggie walked to Glenn's cell but he wasn't there. "Hey has anyone seen Glenn" Maggie said, "And Shumpert hasn't been seen around, you don't think" Daryl said. "That asshole Shumpert took Glenn to woodbury and we are messing around here when Glenn could die" Rick said. "I won't allow that to happen, I might not know you people that good but you let me in with open arms, so I ain't about to let one of yours get killed by the Governor, I will go save him" Ken said. "No that would be suicidal Ken, we will send a group to save him, so any volenteers" Rick said. "I want to go" Beth said "SO where do you hide the supplies" Shumpert took out his knife "or do I have to get bloody" Shumpert said. The governor entered the room he took out his gun and pointed it at Glenns head "I ain't messing around china, now tell me, would you rather have your hand or tell us about where you keep the supplies" he said. Glenn spit on the Governor's shoe and said "I ain't gonna tell you anything idiot". "That is it I gave you a warning" The Governor said, he through Glenn against a table and took out his knife. The governor smiled and chopped off Glenn's left hand "Now tell me where the supplies are or the entire arm gets it" he said. "I won't tell you shit" Glenn said bleeding and coughing blood, then he passed out. "Bind the wound, we need him to speak" The Governor said. Ken, Daryl, Tyreese, Maggie, Beth, Michonne, and Rick are running through the woods. They reach woodbury and Ken says "Follow me I know a secret entrance". Ken opens a door and knocks out a guard "Kill him" Daryl said. "No he is my friend" Ken says. Daryl shoots the guard through the guard with an arrow "He's very friendly now" he said. Ken keeps walking and leads them into the interrogation room. Glenn was alone with one hand and the other one a stump covered in bandages. "Should we kill them Gov" Shumpert said looking into the room through a tiny crack. "Yes they are vulnerable now" The Governor said. He and Shumpert ran into the room and started shooting. They got Beth on the shoulder and Ken caught her. While they were running Ken stopped and started shooting "Just get out of here guys, be safe" Ken said. Beth got shot in the leg and collapsed, Ken grabbed her and tried to help her out of the room but The Governor and Shumpert caught them. The rest of the group got out while Maggie cried for Beth. They got to the prison and Rick said "No no no no no no, what are we going to do now". Daryl slapped him and said "your our leader now act like one goddamnit". "Don't worry Beth, I won't let anything happen to you" Ken said. "Don't make promises you can't keep" The Governor said. He started beating Ken and said "now you will tell me everything you know about that prison, and you will lead me to it". Ken didn't talk until The Governor took out his gun and pointed it at Beth "Do I have to kill her or rape her for you to talk" he said. Ken looked at Beth and the Governor, He got up and tackled the governor. He took the governor's gun and pointed it at Shumpert and The Governor. He shot the gun Shumpert was holding and shot his hand. He pointed it at the Governor, the governor tackled him and knocked him out. "No don't hurt him" Beth said. *End of episode* Deaths A unnamed Woodbury Guard Category:Issues